Bad date
by emdem94
Summary: Roxas hasnt got great experience in romance, he's awkward that being nice. in comes Axel who offers dating advice and to help him get true love. can roxas manage to find love without falling into bad dates. AkuRoku, Soriku, a bit of Zemyx story better than explanation. :)
1. Chapter 1

I was 18 when it happened; my best friend, my first love and much more killed himself. Hayner was a child of two teen celebrities, movie stars who had children too young, forced into marriage by their parents, like a shotgun wedding. My name is Roxas Marne son of a model and a superrich bill gates wannabe, Business man with a reputation to withhold. Hayner and I had met in private school, together we did everything. He was my best friend; I gave him my virginity because I couldn't trust anyone else. I knew he wasn't doing well when he started cutting and drinking and taking drugs, but I thought, maybe I would be able to stop him if I was there with him, I was wrong. He got me into drinking and drugs I've took all kinds, not even bothering to count now. I was too lost in my own world to help him. I had to help myself before I could help him. However I wasn't trying to save myself. Neither was he, he called me the night he died. I was out drinking with Xion and Xigbar. I was in a bad crowd. Hayner crying on the phone saying he was sorry he ruined my life, getting me kicked out of my house. I told him it was fine, I was enjoying my life. The next morning I woke up with a massive hangover, I had a smoke while Sora put the telly on. There on the screen was the news men saying.

(In this house, around 3 am Hayner Pentagon committed first degree suicide. After using his phone and throwing it in the bath)

The world stopped. I couldn't even talk to my brother I somewhat remember what happened, according to Sora I had a breakdown and tried to kill myself. I didn't really remember I just remember waking up in the hospital. I felt broken and alone, no one was in my corner. I felt lonely. I ended up getting myself stuck in therapy but not the nice relaxing kind. The crazy house. I wasn't safe around people; I could hurt more than myself, so my mother paid for me to be put into a crazy house. I was stuck after a year of being there, I was finally showing improvement, and it only took three counts of attempted suicide, two types of breakdowns. And finally I starvation. The recorded improvement, I was finally on the way to being normal. After another year, they let me leave. I had no count of credibility so I couldn't buy a house or anything. Sora picked me up and said I could borrow his clothes for the night. I found that Sora in his brotherly wisdom decided to get a small house with three bedrooms so I could live with him when I got out. I always knew he was too good for me to ruin, I should have known when he refused to come out with me and my friends. When we arrived I borrowed some of his clothes, we went shopping the next day.

This leads me to now days I currently live with Sora we tend not to argue much so it's good.

I was waiting at a restaurant waiting for someone, usually I don't do set up dates. But I don't know I thought since Sora's best friend Riku suggested someone his brother knows I guess I wasn't too worried. I had waited for two hours already and no one had shown up. I looked at my phone, people around me looking sorry for me. I decided to leave after three hours of waiting. I went to the local bar, which wasn't too bad. I was allowed to drink pop like alcohol, since Tifa knew me, she was given permission from the boss, Cid of who is my uncle to stop serving me after 3 drinks of alcohol. I felt restricted but then again, I knew it was for my best. I had only been away from it being a problem for a year, becoming 21 this coming fall. I was sitting next to two redheads, they were chatting.

"Hey Tifa." I spoke and she passed me a drink of coke. She knew it was only 9 pm which meant I wasn't really meant I had plans which got cancelled.

"What you doing here for kiddo" she asked, I chuckled. She was 29 yet she spoke to me like I was a child.

"Nothing really just trying to get away from everyone."

"You are not doing great since this is a bar, which means people come here." She laughed.

"Yeah" she went to serve people I began drinking my drink, they had a new person in a young girl with pink hair.

"Sarah" she spoke to me.

"Roxas" I replied. She gave me a rum cola.

"Smile" she spoke leaving me to head to the other bar in the building. I began drinking. I probably shouldn't have but I did.

"Hey, buy you a drink?" asked a hot redhead who was sitting next to me.

"Should I err…pay you?" _I'm such an awkward person._

"No you can give me your phone number instead."

"Should I give you my house number?" _I really didn't know how to communicate with possible sexual encounters. I AM a fail._

"Well I would prefer your mobile number, more personal. If you know what I mean?" he winked at me, I blushed.

"I don't know my phone number…" I explained.

"Oh, you are bad at this aren't you? Hey how about I coach you in getting someone, what do you want, one night stands, or love?"

"I um…would like a relationship." I told him.

"The name is Axel Curt. What's yours?" he smiled.

"Roxas Marne."

"Oh yeah Sora's little brothers. You live in the same area as us. Sora bought a big house last year said you were coming back from leaving town for some space. Happy to be back?" he didn't know where I'd been.

"Yeah happy" after a few more drinks Axel gave me a ride home, Sora asked how my date went. I explained that he didn't show. Sora kept telling me there were plenty more fish in the sea. I began to wonder if Axel actually meant what he said, did he really want to help me find love. I would like to find love. I began to wonder how my brother actually found Riku I truly thought he wasn't going to like Sora, but he really did, the childishness put most people off him, but honestly Sora was a good person, he had a good heart even if people tried to take advantage of him. the next morning I woke up due to a phone call.

"'lo?" I answered half asleep.

"hey ya ready for training? You need to be able to wake up early to be able to handle a love life. Let's start now. I'll be at 7th heaven. You know the bar/restaurant. See you soon, try to look nice." He hung up I truly felt like killing him after looking at the clock.

"Wah, it's 5:30. Who the hell is awake at this time by choice" _if he thinks I'm going to be a little housewife, I'll punch him. _

I arrived at 7th heaven around 7:30. I saw his smug face chatting to some young girl.

"well I don't know about you but I believe love can be unexpected." He spoke she was smiling like a goon which told me he'd charmed the arse of her.

"well-"

"hey" I interrupted her. She gave me a dirty look, as he turned to face me.

"oh hey Blondie you're late" he told me smirking.

"yeah unlike some people I wasn't awake and alert at 5:30." I replied.

"did you fall back to sleep?" he asked me, I grunted.

"well I guess you need practice." He replied to my grunt.

"no I don't" I complained. He chuckled.

"ok let's start with meeting a guy you like, you like guys right?" he asked.

"no I REALLY want a woman don't I" I sneered.

"ok Roxy ok. I get it, you like the pen15. It's ok" he chuckled putting his arm around my waist.

"get ready Roxas, now he's around you, he won't be a little bit annoying." Spoke my uncle Cid.

_What have I got myself into._


	2. Chapter 2 : foolish

hey guys i have been away awhile sorry...i am bad at time keeping, i will try to do better. :) please read and review helps me know people like it. thanks enjoy

* * *

Local café, twelve o'clock standard time, Meeting Axel. I waited alone for 20 minutes before he showed up, people looked at me like I was an alien , maybe I was you know, random guy sitting in a café without a drink isn't normal. I continued to wait until 2 pm. He hadn't bothered to call, he had told me not to get a drink while I wait. After so much time the girl who brought the drinks to people brought me over a milkshake.

"Here I thought you could use this" she said sadly. I nodded.

I began drinking my drink, strawberry. I felt like an idiot. It had been a few weeks since Axel first started helping me find love. I don't know why but I felt I could trust him, when he said to me he wanted to meet me here at 12 I actually thought he'd you know show up. I felt worse than stupid I felt unwanted like he was just messing with me; I was the stupid lonely kid which was a bad night out. He called me a cheap date. Seriously cheap, I am anything but. I continued to wait. I don't know what reason; I guess some of me told me he would eventually show up. I was committed to wait for him. After 5 came around they asked me to leave since they were shutting down. I check my phone as I leave thinking maybe he tried to ring me or send me a message. I got confused as no notices came on the screen; he wouldn't just ditch me would he. I decided I had waited enough and went home to crawl into my bed. Once I was at home I noticed Riku cooking in the kitchen, he turned to see me.

"Hey Rox, Sora's not back yet I thought you'd be out all day?" I knew what he was hinting at; it was his and Sora's anniversary. I knew he felt that I would just get in the way. I nodded.

"I know, I just don't feel too well. I 'ma go to bed, night." I explained. He nodded.

"Rox it's only 6:30, you feel that bad" I grunted at him before opening my door. I walked in and collapsed on the bed.

* * *

(Ring ring ring) my phone was going off, it wouldn't stop. I moved it was dark; I looked to the nightstand where the clock lay.

_4:47am what the hell…who's calling at this time._

I pick my phone up not looking at the clock

"'lo?" I asked confused and half asleep.

"Roxas, please talk to me. I miss you and you didn't show up and you weren't answering your phone." Axel's drunken voice comes down the phone.

"Axel you are the one who didn't show up and-are you drunk?" I lost track of what I was thinking hearing his drunken voice.

"Yeah, baby I am, I think. I don't remember being sober. I thought about how you ditched me and I got sad." I was confused

"What are you talking about, I waited until they closed you didn't show up. I went home you still didn't ring me" I told him fully awake now.

"No…no…wait…um, I when did you leave" he asked

"Around 5"

"No…6 it. Closed at 6" he spoke sounding unsure.

"No they kicked me out at 5"

"Where Roxy where, I said Orbit café."

"Orbit? Wait you said Orabit…didn't you"

"No and you ditched me" he began making noises.

"Where are you I'll come and pick you up" I told him he grunted.

"I'm at 7th heaven it's closing though" I nodded then remembered he couldn't see me.

"Okay I'm on my way" I hung up.

Once I arrived to him he was sitting on his car alone. I walked up to him he smiled happily. He jumped off his car.

"You have failed." I stopped realising he wasn't drunk at all.

"What are you on about" I asked confused.

"I didn't show up, lied to you and you believed me, also I called you up pissed out of my head and you came. I clearly took advantage of you here." He explained. God I felt like an idiot. I maybe was in over my head, I was really starting to like Axel but I didn't know why.

"Well…that was…a mean thing to do." I couldn't speak, I felt horrible.

"So night on the town, it's only 5 am okay well home then bed?" Axel looked at me. I shrugged.

"What?" he asked looking confused.

"Look I am not feeling to great okay so I just want to go home" I explained when really I felt used again something I feel often around Axel. I arrived home to find Sora sitting on the counter.

"Uh hi…" I started the conversation.

"You like him" it wasn't a question I knew he already knew the answer.

"Want a hot chocolate?" I asked trying to change the subject. He nodded, handing me the mugs while he walked to the cooker. I began to drink the hot beverage when my phone started going off.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi is this Roxas?" a girl's voice comes down the phone.

"Don't call him!" I hear Axel's voice shout from far away.

"Yeah it is, do you need some-"

"Axel wants to fuck you. I mean seriously we caught him having Axel time saying your name." I was blushing I knew I was because Sora was looking at me confused.

"I…" I couldn't speak.

"So Roxas, let's get you here so Axel can have a conquest" she told me with a giggle.

"Larx would you stop it, it's not nice getting the poor kids hopes up." Said a male snooty voice.

"OH Marly shut up" she giggled. I was in shock.

"Give me that…" after the moment the phone made some shuffling noise silence followed. I waited for a few minutes until Axel came back to the phone.

"Sorry about them they've had some drinks and can't understand boundaries, I mean truth, I mean lies. I mean…" a short pause after a small freak out.

"I think we should talk." I dropped the phone, I was terrified. I grabbed my shoes running out the house to our usual meeting place.

* * *

Once I arrived at the park, he was sitting there alone with a mug. I walked over.

"Uh…hi" I said awkwardly no knowing what he was going to say. He looked up and nodded.

"Sit…I want to tell you something"

I sat next to him considering what I heard on the phone I thought he would ask me out or tell me he likes me at least.

"Roxas I think-"

"Yes I will" I spoke without thinking. He looked confused.

"You will what?" he asked. He seemed to have been trying to tell me something else.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking…" I excused. He nodded.

"I think we should stop seeing each other…" he told me with a straight face, he looked away, then once again at me.

"Why?"

"I well…I have a lot going on right now and I just need to sort my life out, you are a nice guy it's just well I really need to be getting on with my life, I still got stuff to do you know." I couldn't speak, I only nodded. I waited for him to say something else.

"I need…I need you to delete my number. I have already deleted yours. I'm sorry okay" he got up and walked away not looking back at me, I knew he wouldn't look back so I just sat there crying, I hadn't known him very long, but I could tell, I loved him like I would no other. Once I was home I continued with Sora explained what happened he told me to take all the time I need and I will be fine. Riku even hugged me, like seriously he only ever hugs Sora period.

After a few weeks of solitude I finally let Sora talk me into going to a mingle meeting his friends were telling him to tell me about, why they cared so much I don't know. I finally went and I met someone who made me laugh and after a few dates we were official and I thought maybe I might find love again.


End file.
